I'll Never Forget
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Angel suffers from amnesia.


Author's note: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, or their characters. Please don't sue me; I just write for fun.

* * *

I'll Never Forget

Angel looked in wonder at the little girl he had just rescued. She was three or four year old with chestnut hair framing her heart shaped face and large sable eyes. She was quite content to let him hold her. That wasn't what surprised him.

He drew another breath of air in. He was breathing; his heart was beating. And all this had started right after he had picked her up. One of her small hands lay over his now beating heart.

Footsteps sounded near the alley. A woman appeared. The little girl reached out for her.

"Mama!"

Angel handed her to her mother.

"Thank you," the mother said.

"I think I should be thanking her."

The woman stared ar him for a moment then smiled.

"I think the two of you are even."

"Do you know what she did?"

"She made you half human half vampire; you're human, but you still have the strength, senses, and healing abilities of a vampire. That soul of yours isn't going anywhere."

"How?"

"She has power, though at this age the power tends to control her not the over way around," the woman looked down at her daughter who was soundly asleep. "What she's done won't solve all your problems. There's no such thing as a free lunch. You still have weaknesses and a stake in the heart is enough to give anyone a bad day."

"It's still a wonderful gift."

"Then live it well."

He watched the two of them disppear into the night.

  
  


***

  
  


Cordelia was beginning to worry. Angel should be back by now. Doyle, who was out of town for a few weeks, had phoned them about a vision he'd had, and Ange had gone out to deal with it. That had been five hours ago.

The door swung open. Supported by Kate, Angel walked in.

"What happened? I've been so worried."

"Who are you?"

Cordy stared at him. 

"He got hit in the head and has amnesia," Kate explained.

"I'm Cordelia; I work for you, and you're my friend."

"I'm lucky I have such a wonderful girlfriend who came looking for me."

"I…girlfriend?"

"Kate, of course. She filled me in on the important points of my life."

A stunned Cordy watched as he and Kate headed downstairs. When Kate returned, Cordy glared at her, "What did you tell him?"

"About his life here in L.A. with a few modifications. Angel's mine now, and he's going to stay that way."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

"I wouldn't try anything. I'll have you fired in an instant if you do."

A week later, she had been fired. Angel had been very apologetic about it, but he had still done it. Kate's barb about, "See you at the party next week." had hurt the most.

She Doyle, and Angel had been invited to the grand opening of a posh new club. It was an invite only affair, but they were allowed to bring a guest. Kate was obviously going to use the party to show off her new "prize", Angel.

Cordelia wouldn't stand for that. Angel was her friend, and she knew he didn't love Kate. She wasn't a part of his dream of happiness. However, a petite, blond college student who slayed vampires was.

The brunette had an idea, but she wanted another opinion on it. Taking out her cell phone, she dialed the number of Doyle's hotel.

"Delia, calm down. Now what's this idea of yours?" Doyle said after she had frantically poured out the story."

"Buffy. She gave him his moment of true happiness, right? And we both know that Angel still loves her. Maybe she could trigger his memories."

"Princess, I think that might work. I wish I could be there to help you, but there's no way I can leave for another few days."

"It's okay. I just hope this works."

"So do I."

Now all she had to do was get Buffy to help.

***

  
  


"Buffy Summers."

"Buffy, this is Cordelia."

"Cordy, hi; how are things in L.A.?"

"Look, I need your help. Angel needs your help. I know the two of you aren't on the best of terms, but..."

"Of course I'll help Cordy."

"You will? Oh thank god."

"I'll get a ride down to L.A. and ..."

"No! I'm already heading up toward Sunnyhell, so I'll pick you up, okay?"

"Great. Bye."

Buffy looked at the phone. That had to one of the strangest conversations she ever had with Cordy. A half hour later, Cordy pulled up in front of the dorm. After Buffy got in, Cordelia headed towards down town.

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping."

"Cordy, what is going on?"

Cordy sighed, "Angel's human, well half human anyway. He eats, breathes, walks in sunlight, and all. I've been trying to convince him to tell you."

"Then those dreams I've been having..."

"Dreams?"

"About him being human, kissing on a pier, eating ice cream together."

"You remembered; I can't believe it."

"Remembered what?"

"That day you were in L.A. after Thanksgiving, Angel was turned human. Really, completely human. But you two were attacked, and he couldn't even defend himself. Then he was told you would die if he stayed human. So being his noble, self-sacrificing self, Angel appealed to the Powers That Be to make him a vampire again. They did that by turning back time and swallowing the day. Only Angel remembers."

"Then how do you know all this?"

"Angel told Doyle; Doyle told me. Anyway, Angel's half human now. He recently got a head wound and had amnesia. Unfortunately, the person who found him was Kate. She's a cop in L.A. They're just friends, but Kate has always wanted more. She fed him some story about him being her boyfriend. He even fired me!"

Buffy had to hide a grin; that was the Cordy she knew.

"Doyle and I think that seeing you might trigger his memory. There is this party that I know Kate is going to use to show off Angel. We're going, but first we have to find the perfect dress for you."

They spent the next hour and a half shopping. Finally the two women found a dress they agreed was perfect for Buffy. It was a white silk sleeveless ankle length dress, very simple, but it suited Buffy. It cost more than Buffy liked, but Cordy insisted on buying it for her. They swung back by Buffy's dorm, so Buffy could get some of her jewelry. Then they headed down to L.A.

Cordy spent the next day making phone calls. She said it had to do with the plan. Finally the day of the party came. Buffy and Cordy spent most of the day getting ready.

Buffy had to admit Cordy looked fabulous in the emerald dress. It was long sleeved and rather simple but looked quite stunning on Cordy. The only accessories Buffy wore with her dress were the cross Angel had given her and her claddagh ring.

"Ready?" Cordy asked.

"I guess so."

"Oh my god, I completely forgot; what about Riley?"

Buffy smiled, "I dumped him last week; it wasn't fair for him to keep dating me when I was in love with Angel."

"Good for you."

They headed out to Cordy's car. After a short drive, they arrived at the club. Cordy showed her invitation, and they went inside. She spotted Angel and Kate and went to go talk with them.

"Cordy, how are you doing?" Angel asked.

"Alright."

"Find a new job yet?" Kate asked snidely.

"Angel."

He turned to see Buffy. She looked stunning. Kate seethed with jealousy at the admiring look he gave Buffy.

"This is Buffy Summers; we went to school together. Angel knows her from when he lived in Sunnydale," Cordy told Kate.

"Would you like to dance?" Angel asked Buffy.

"I'd love to."

Cordy smiled sweetly at the look on Kate's face as Angel and Buffy disappeared onto the dance floor.

"I don't know what you're up to," Kate said, "but it won't work."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

"May I have this dance Delia?"

Cordelia whirled around, "Doyle!"

He smiled at her and offered her his arm; the two of them made their way to the dance floor.

"I wrapped things up as quickly as possible, so I could come help. How are things going?"

"Well, they're together. The rest is up to them."

  
  


***

  
  


Buffy smiled up at Angel; it felt good to be in his arms again.

"I wish I remembered you."

He noticed the claddagh ring she wore. His expression was puzzled for a moment then cleared.

"I gave you that ring; we were standing on a pier somewhere."

Through the next several songs he continued to remember. Finally the DJ announced the last song of the set, Truly Madly Deeply.

"I'm sorry I forgot you."

"It's okay; besides I told you I'd never forget, and I did."

"You remember that day?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was real until Cordy filled me in."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be; I understand why you did what you did. It doesn't really matter now, does it?"

Angel smiled at her, "No, it doesn't."

"Well?" Cordelia demanded.

"You have your job back if that's what you mean," Angel kept an arm around Buffy's waist.

A grin spread across both Cordy and Doyle's faces. The four of them headed out into the night to celebrate on their own.

"I can't wait to see the look on Kate's face when she figures out what happened. I've got to find a way to get that on video," Cordelia said later back at the office.

The four of them had returned to the office after going out to dinner. They had swung by Cordy's apartment, so Buffy could get her things since she had decided to stay with Angel.

Cordy suddenly burst out laughing; everyone looked at her.

"I've got an idea."

The next morning, Angel was working at his desk. He looked up as the door slammed open. A furious Kate strode in to view.

"Angel, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

Buffy walked in. she wore a pair of red jeans and a black t-shirt with the word Slayer written in red across it; Willow had found it for her a couple of weeks ago. She walked over to Angel and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled up at her.

"Kate, I believe you met Buffy last night. I think I forgot to mention then that she's the love of my life."

Kate was speechless. Buffy was toying with a stake, "I think Cordy also forgot to mention that I'm the Slayer as well."

This jarred Kate into speech, "You fell for the Slayer? Angel, are you crazy? She'll kill you!"

Angel smiled, "I don't think so. We've known each other for quite awhile now. Besides, I used to work with her in Sunnydale."

Kate's mouth opened but nothing came out. Then Cordy made her entrance. This seemed to shock Kate out of her speechless state.

"What are you doing here?"

"My job. Not that there'll be much to do since Romeo and Juliet there are going up to see her friends in Sunnyhell."

"But, but..." Kate looked around at the three unsympathetic faces and stormed out.

Cordy and Buffy grinned and high fived each other.

"Doyle, did you get all that?" Cordelia called.

Doyle stepped out of the shadows with a camcorder, "It's all here Delia."

Cordelia looked like a cat that had gotten into the cream, "Well, I think we've done quite well. Why don't we go out to lunch while those to go to Sunnydale?"

"Sounds like a date."

Arm in arm they walked out of the office leaving an amused Buffy and Angel behind.

"I thought you said they weren't dating."

"They aren't."

"By the end of the week they will be."

  
  


***

  
  


Buffy smiled as she glanced over at Angel. Angel in sunlight, she just couldn't get enough of it. Fiddling with the radio, she found a station she liked. She leaned back as the Impossible came on.

  
  


Unsinkable ships sink

Unbreakable walls break

Sometimes the things you think could never happen

Could happen just like that

Unbendable steel bends

If the fury of the wind is unstoppable

I've learned to never underestimate the impossible

  
  


She had held onto her hopes, and just look what had happened. Angel caught her wide smile and reached over to squeeze her hand. They passed the Welcome to Sunnydale sign.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked as they pulled up in front of Giles' apartment.

"Are you?" Angel replied.

Buffy smiled, "Right. Well, here we go."

She knocked on the door. A moment later Giles opened the door.

"Buffy! Where have you been? I...Angel?"

"Can we come in?" Buffy asked.

"What, oh, yes, of course."

After they were seated, Giles asked, "Will you explain about why Angel isn't a little pile of ashes?"

Buffy began to tell the story. Once she had finished, Giles said, "Well, if anyone deserves happiness, it would be you two. Do you have any plans yet?"

"We're going to do the long distance thing for the rest of the school year, and then I'm going down to L.A. for the summer. After that, we're not sure yet."

"Well, I hope you two will work it out."

"I'm sure we will," Angel smiled.

As they got up to go, Giles said, "A word of advice, you might want to avoid Riley for awhile. He seems quite intent on winning Buffy back; he might not, ah, be very polite."

"I doubt he could beat the two of us," Buffy commented.

"No, but he could make your life at school miserable after he finds out. You're patrolling tonight?"

"Of course Giles."

Giles shook his head as they left. Those two belonged together all right. He'd forgotten how happy Buffy could be. He wouldn't forget again. And this time things would work out for the better.

Owari (the end)


End file.
